Magic with a little Chakra
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: One night leads Lucy making a big mistake, she finds herself in trouble when she makes friends with strange blond who isn't really who he says he is. That blond is stuck in a strange world trying to find safe way back home while trying to protect something precious to him at the same time. Things get difficult when he is left with a hard choice. Fairy Tail or going back home?
1. Lucy meets Naruto

**To keep some of you filled, here is one my stories that was based from the polls. It is a short Naruto x Fairy Tail story, it is a small Harem too. Also I want to warn some of you here, this story takes place after the Tower Arc so don't ask why this or that character isn't here. I dropped the manga so I'm not up to date. I'm not a big fan of bashing as of late but this one might have some blue haired bashing, no not Juvia.**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Lucy Heartfilia, a young blonde woman, a member of Fairy Tail and a Celestial Mage wandered the streets that were filled with crowds of people. The young blonde smiled, the town was having a local festival and after not having any missions with her team Lucy had decided to enjoy her time taking in the sights. Lucy had tried convincing her team to accompany her but they all had been busy. Gray had told her that it wasn't his style and that he needed to go somewhere but Lucy knew he was just putting up an excuse. Erza had to polish her armor, while the red head was actually interested in going she had told her that her armor and weapons were long overdue for a polish. Finally Natsu was the only one Lucy could count on to join her but to her surprise, the dragonslayer had been ill due to eating something strange. The blonde girl sighed, she had also invited other members of Fairy Tail but they were all unavailable.

Lucy would just have to enjoy the night by herself after all she didn't dress up for nothing. She wore a deep ocean blue colored yukata, she had trouble putting it on as she had tried very hard to hide her big breast but no matter what they just stood out. Luckily, Lucy was able to hide any cleavage but it still got the attention of many men. Lucy's hair was loosely wrapped in a bun, her hair was a bit messy, she had been in a hurry and her hair style paid the price for rushing. She smiled when she saw a newly opened bar filled with many cheerful folk having a good time. Lucy decided to try out the place just in case for future visits.

"Everyone here acts just like back at the guild" she said to herself, then she replayed all the times everyone started fighting after a short time of peace. Lucy sweat dropped and entered the bar, she hoped this wouldn't be the same case. When she stepped foot inside, Lucy could tell everybody was having a good time. "Just like Fairy Tail" she said as she smiled to herself. Lucy looked around the place and examined bar, on one side of the bar there were burly looking men talking about old stories. They drank mugs of alcohol and shared laughs with each other. Next to their table were a couple of younger looking group of people who were having some sort of contest to see who could drink the most liquor.

Lucy smiled and imagined Cana would have no problem fitting in. The blonde then turned to the other side and saw people playing in the pool table. She sweat dropped, they were literally playing on top of the table, two guys were goofing around as they danced and made fool of themselves. One even had removed all his clothing. "Just like Gray..." she frowned, it seemed she had entered another dimension where people acted exactly like her guild mates. Sighing to herself, Lucy decided that she should just leave and enjoy the rest of the night.

"Hey, you aren't leaving till ya had a drink, girly" The voice startled Lucy, she looked back at the woman over the bar counter. The blonde was intimidated by this woman. She had black curly hair and menacing dark brown eyes. Though somewhat short, apparently Lucy's size, she seemed very strong for an old woman. She seemed very scary with that scary grin of her face.

"Who-Who yo-you calling girly?" Lucy said back but failed to not stammer. Why did people always have to pick on her. The woman's smirk then turned to a glare, a very terrifying glared. "You kids these day have no manners!" the woman crossed her arms, "Come! Sit!" Lucy did not want to infuriate the woman any further so she followed and sat in front of the bar tender. "Here!" the woman said as she placed a large mug in front of Lucy. "Drink up! It's on the house"

"But I don't drink"

"I said... It's. On. The house." Lucy gulped and sweated bullets at the menacing woman behind the counter. On the inside Lucy was crying at her pathetic helpless situation. Why was she always the victim? "Hahaha... Obaa-san, go easy on her. She's just here to have fun"

Lucy looked to her side and saw a young man that seemed older by a few years. He had blond spiky hair and these glowing sapphire blue eyes that lit up. He smiled at the woman behind the counter who just sighed at him before looking back at Lucy. The bartender woman eyed her carefully before leaving to attend other guest. When she did leave, Lucy sighed and slumped in her seat before turning to her savior. "Thank you" she said but the blond man failed to react as he was minding his own business now.

"I'm sorry you say something?" the blond said as he looked up from his book he was reading. Lucy almost fell off her seat, it wasn't that loud and he was only two seats away from hers. She sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly at the blond.

"I said I'm thankful for getting her off my back"

When the blond smiled, Lucy couldn't help but notice the three lines on each cheek. They had a similar resemblance to whiskers. The blond male scratched his head and smiled the blonde girl, "No problem!" he said before pointing at the drink in front of Lucy, "But I do suggest you finish that drink, dattebayo"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, _"Dattebayo?"_

"If you don't she'll get even scarier that she was before" Lucy shuddered at the thought of the woman getting even more scarier than she was before, she did not want that to happen. Looking at the mug, she knew she could not drink this entire thing. The blond next to her sighed, he stood up from his seat and sat next to hers. He smiled when grabbed the mug by the handle before he said, "Well if you can't drink it, then I'll drink it for ya, dattebayo" There was that word again, was it his catch phrase or something? Lucy was blushing at the blond's offer, she just stared as he drank the whole thing in one go. When he finished the alcoholic beverage he gave a sour look.

"Bleh" he said

Shaking out of her daze, Lucy noticed this. "If you didn't like it then you shouldn't of drank it" The blond just shook his head and waved his hand at her. "It's fine" he placed his book on the counter before smiling and extending his hand to Lucy. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya" Lucy stared at his hand like it was jewelry or a rare key, she then carefully shook his hand before smiling as well.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

The blonde girl noticed the small strange book the blond was reading, it didn't seem like she had ever read this one. "What book is that?" she pointed and asked. Naruto followed her gaze and realized she was talking about his precious book, one that he liked to read over and over again when he wanted to meditate or relief stress. "Oh this is a book my... Uhh Master wrote. It's kinda special to me since it's the only one in the world" Naruto grinned and blushed nervously, indeed the was special but it was also not for Lucy's eyes.

"Oh it must be really special if it's one of a kind, especially since your Master gave it to you!" Lucy's eyes started to get all glossy and dreamy. She leaned towards the blond in a small flirty way and batted her eyelashes at him. "Can I..." she pouted ever so slightly at Naruto, "Read it? Just a peak?"

"No way" Lucy fell from her seat before quickly standing up and glared at him, well to Naruto it didn't seem much of a glare.

"Why not?!" she argued, now she was getting interested in the book even more. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the blond girl in her yukata. She was really cute. "I'm sorry but this is a book for adults" he said with small smile, "You know... Pornography?" Lucy blushed furiously at his statement but did not allow her embarrassment to get the best of her, "I-I don't care, I'll still read it" Naruto shook his head, "No-Nope" he almost slurred and Lucy noticed. He was starting to get drunk. She mentally grinned as she had a plan to get that book.

After several minutes later, Lucy had bought Naruto over four of those large glass mugs in order to get him completely wasted so she could get a chance to read his book. Thankfully the blond had not noticed as they had talked and got to know each other better. Lucy had been intrigued by the blond's stories, it had almost seemed like he was from another world. When she had told him about herself she couldn't believe who much he was into her story, she giggled at his face when he found out she was a mage.

"Hey! Hey! You think you can do some magic?"

Lucy smiled at his child like behavior, "I'll only do it if you let me read that book?" Naruto looked back at his book with one eye half lid. He then looked back at Lucy and shook his head making the girl sigh. "I guess it was worth a try" she then looked around the bar and found it to be the wrong place to do magic, "I'm sorry I can't do it in front of civilians" after all she was one of the good Fairies.

Naruto pouted, "Aww, I really wanted to see some magic"

"You never seen magic before?" she asked and wondered where he was really from.

"No" Naruto shook his head. "Hey you know stuff about magic right?!" Naruto's eyes lid up, his drunken state being suddenly vanish for the moment. Lucy nodded slowly to see where he was going with this question. "Then teach me!" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets, no one had ever asked her to mentor them in magic. She was still learning herself how would she ever teach someone who had no knowledge of magic?

"I-I don't think I can- I mean there's other great teachers out there, why not ask them?"

"Cause your the first one I've met that I actually like!" Lucy blushed at his words and the blond male had not noticed this. "Besides I only need to know the basics and how to fight it, dattebayo" Lucy raised a curious eyebrow, why would he want to fight magic? Well of course it was smart to know how to counter but only if you were in an actual fight. Lucy thought that Naruto wanted to learn magic so he could make his life easier and have fun.

"Why do you want to know that? I mean fight against magic that is?" Naruto scratched the back of his head before giving lucy a sheepish grin and replying to her. "It's a secret" he whispered with one finger on his lips in a shushing manner. "C'mon tell me!" Lucy whined and pouted like a child, she didn't usually act like this in front of strangers but flirting with him wasn't working. Little did she know that her little childish expression was enough for the blond male. Naruto's head swayed back and forth clearly the alcohol had already taken affect. If he were sober Naruto would question this as alcohol doesn't affect him but that was only because of the Nine tails and if Kurama wanted to he could let the alcohol's side effects take affect or even induce it.

"Hahaha don't tell anyone but..." Naruto looked around the bar to see if anyone was watching, he then motioned Lucy to lean her ear closer. Naruto grinned before whispering in her ear. "I'm going to destroy Fairy Tail" Lucy's heart nearly stopped at that moment, had she heard correct? He had said that he wanted to destroy Fairy Tail! Her home, her family and friends, that's what he wanted to do. Lucy didn't know what to say. She just stared at him wide eyed, he had said it like nothing and with a smile.

"Wh-What?!" she said in a low whisper enough for Naruto to catch it.

"I said that I'm going to destroy Fairy tail" He repeated this time normally.

Lucy couldn't believe it, this guy who she actually thought was really cute, was going to go against her guild and destroy it. Staring at him she felt like he could attack her at any given moment, Lucy hid her right hand which had her mark of that of a Fairy Tail member from the blond's sights. Lucy's heart was racing, was he an assassin? He had talk about his life about how he took jobs for doing as some sort of mercenary. Maybe someone had payed him to kill her off first? So many thoughts were running through her her head she didn't know what to do.

"Eh? Lucy? You there?" Naruto said as he flick his fingers in front of her face. "Is there something wrong with your hand?" he could tell that something was up as she was hiding her hand from him. Was she in pain he thought to himself but his mind wasn't thinking straight so he didn't think more of it. Just using his head was starting to hurt his head even more. "Ugh" he said as he held his head in pain, "Hey, can yo-you take me to m-my room?" the blond asked as he hiccuped. Lucy stared at him wildly, she didn't know what to do. Should she help him? After what he had told her? When she felt extra weight on her chest, Lucy noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep on her chest using her breast as pillows. She couldn't help but to blush as people were staring including the bartender who was giving her a thumbs up. Lucy cursed her luck, wasn't she suppose to be Lucky? After all that was how her name was chosen.

* * *

So after contemplating Lucy couldn't leave the drunk blond, she had dragged him back to her room where she would hold him prisoner till she knew what to do. However she didn't really have him locked in as he really was just sleeping on her bed. Well maybe she didn't have him as her prisoner but she did finally get her hands on his perverted book. Lucy couldn't help but to giggle to herself as she was about to read not only a book full of porn but also a one of kind, it almost felt like she was doing something bad. With one glance at the sleeping blond, Lucy sat in her desk before pulling out the book.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi...? This doesn't sound like an erotic novel" Lucy said to herself as she had read the cover of the book but then again one shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Lucy flipped the cover opened blushed furiously, not because of the words of the story but because there were suddenly two hands groping her breast from behind. "Hey Lucy!" the familiar voice from the unconscious blond slurred, "Let's have some fun ya?"

Lucy tried to hold back moaning as the blond was playing with her chest, he wasn't exactly new to this because he knew what buttons to press to get her to feel good. When he leaned from behind Lucy could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Hey that's my book..." Lucy would of usually been embarrassed that she had been found out but the blond behind her kept playing with her breast and pinching her harden nipples. She couldn't help but to enjoy this new yet pleasant sensation.

"You didn't read it did you?" Naruto turned to the blonde and saw that she was totally out of it, her eyes were rolling back and her breaths had turned heavy ones. This made Naruto smile, "You like it?" Naruto asked her as he kept applying his technique on her. Lucy just replied with a small nod, her Yukata was starting to come undone but she didn't care she wanted to know what he was doing to her? Was this magic? It couldn't be because he didn't know how to use magic. Maybe he lied and this was all part of his plan? But damn the strange sensation so damn good. Oh screw it, she didn't care at the moment she just wanted more of this feeling, so without thinking about it Lucy pushed the blond back to her bed before staring at him with nothing but lust. Naruto stared at her in disbelief, when ever he was drunk Naruto would get a little frisky and do a little trick to get his woman turn on so he thought that he would do the same to this girl who he had just met not to long ago. Lucy quickly dropped her yukata revealing her perfect nude figure to the blond in bed, she then jumped on top of the blond and straddled him. She grinned before crashing her lips on his, her tongue forced inside him, she couldn't help but moaned loudly inside.

"More! More! More!" were the loud demanding moans from the good "Fairy" Lucy Heartfilia coming out from her apartment. She didn't know what she was getting into but at the moment she didn't even bother, something was making her act carelessly. Little did she know that a small touch from the blond had caused her to feel the same affects from all the alcohol Naruto had drank earlier, this was a special doing of a fur ball deep within the blond male.

**"You'll thank me for this later, Naruto..."** the usual grin on the Nine tailed fox grew even bigger, **"Or not. Bwahahaha!"**

**_Please go easy on me, getting inspiration is hard for me now, it's like trying to find Suicune and when you finally find it you have to keep it from escaping. Any who, N of the Dead is coming rather slowly, as well as Samus' Will and My Mother, My Brother. I'm terrible. In the mean time I'll keep posting some of these other ideas. Check profile for poll!_  
**

**_N of the Dead is next to be updated!_**


	2. Erza meets Naruto

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto!**

Naruto weakly walked through the streets of the Magnolia Town, his head was aching that the small sounds and bright sunlight caused him even more pain. He cursed Kurama for allowing the alcohol take effect during his time with the blonde girl. Naruto had awoken next to Lucy, both were completely naked. He didn't even wait for the blonde girl to wake up, Naruto had quickly grabbed his clothes before bolting out of there and now here he was struggling to walk straight and avoid the sunlight's painful glare.

_"Dammit Fox, make it go away!"_ Naruto cried out to his inner thoughts. However Kurama, the nine tailed fox, just grinned and taunted the blond.

**"You are too careless Naruto"** with the fox not being sealed anymore, Naruto and Kurama had developed a bond. They were much like friends except they would often tease each other and pull pranks on one another.

_"I don't care... Heal me..."_ Naruto on the outside was dying, he seemed as if he had eaten some bad ramen and was going to hurl any second now. He cursed being human because at this very moment he felt like complete shit. Naruto wondered if the fox was purposely making is hangover worse.

**"Why should I? This is hardly any threat to your life so it doesn't affect me"** Kurama lazily laid on the floor as his tails swung back and forth. Naruto gritted his teeth at the giant stubborn fox, "I can't finish my mission if I can't think right!"

On the outside world Naruto had somehow been wandering the streets aimlessly without any caution to where he was going. It was when he had crashed into someone that snapped the blond back into reality.

"Ow! Dammit!" he cursed to himself as he held his weary head, "I'm sorry about that Miss..."

Even in his hungover state, Naruto couldn't help but be captivated by the young woman in front of him. She had long red hair and dark colored eyes, she wore armor on her torso and a blue skirt. "She's beautiful..." Naruto said out loud as his jaw hung low and the female heard him.

"Wh-What?" she blushed and questioned only to make the blond flinch and hold his head. Naruto's headache wasn't gone and somehow things were just getting worse for the blond. What had he devoured that caused such a painful hangover? A giant mug of alcohol? Before he could say anything else the blond's eyes rolled back before fainting and falling into the arms of the red headed woman. Her face was flustered as her eyes stared at the blond, what was she to do?

* * *

When the blond had fallen unconscious literally in her arms, Erza had no choice but to take care of the blond. Mostly because she wanted to know why he had called her beautiful, who did that anyways? It bothered her that this cute guy just complemented and then knocked out. _"Wait did I just think he was cute?"_ Erza shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff even if he did look cute with those whiskers. What she needed to do was find a place to take him, Erza didn't know where he lived or if he even lived around here in the first place. She wondered if bringing him to the guild hall would be wise but then passed on that thought when she remembered how nosy the guild members got.

"Maybe Lucy's house..." she was about to head towards her destination before she felt a stir on her back as she carried the blond. "My head..." the blond mumbled as he woke up, he was oblivious to his surroundings or the red head carrying him. "Huh?"

Erza's face was staring blankly at the blond as he stared back at her, she didn't know why but Erza's face started to heat up. She blinked and then he blinked, they stood like that for about ten seconds before Naruto screamed and jumped off the woman's back.

"Forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing!" Naruto bowed his head as he begged for forgiveness, it was a natural instinct he developed around woman that looked like they'd break his bones, or in Erza's case looked like his mother.

"It's... Okay" Erza worded it a bit slow as she was still confused as to what was going on. "I was just making sure you were okay so I was carrying you to a friend's house" she found it strangely cute that his cheeks were designed with whisker-like scars while she loved the glow in his bright blue eyes.

"Oh... Thanks!" Naruto said out loud before grinning, it seemed the fox had finally gone through and healed his painful hangover. "Naruto Uzumaki" he said with his hand extending toward her for a shake. Erza stared at his pleasant gesture, she was a bit frozen at the spot before she shook it off.

"Erza Scarlet" Erza couldn't point out why her heart was beating rapidly, she was still trying to figure out this blond character, "If you are still feeling ill, I do know some helpful mages that can treat you" Naruto shook his head and declined her offer before his never disappearing grin grew wider.

"Are you a mage too?" Erza couldn't help but stare blankly at him again, he was so exuberant and enthusiastic. "Yes, I am..." she said carefully, even though he seemed friendly Erza had to take caution.

"Awesome!" the blond cried out and then Erza asked, "Then you do not wish to see a doctor?"

Naruto shook his head and then said, "I just had a pretty crazy night yesterday but I'm all better now" Erza nodded before she turned to take her leave.

"Wa-Wait!" Naruto called out to her, "You don't wanna hang out or something?"

**"Off with other women now? Have you forgotten about-"** Naruto mentally ignored the fox as he waited for an answer from the red headed woman. Erza raise a brow at this, it wasn't really expected but the blond wanted to spend more time with her. Erza didn't have any plans and she didn't need to be anywhere and all her armor and weapons had been polished up just like she wanted. Erza guessed she could hang out with Naruto, she didn't know why but Erza wanted to be with someone she didn't know, she wanted to be away from her friends.

"I'm kinda passing by the town and it's nice to meet some new people so I was hoping to make a couple of friends here" Naruto scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile. Yesterday had gone horribly bad that he didn't even remember anything before drinking and meeting Lucy.

"I see. Then I will take your offer, Naruto" Erza spared a smile briefly before returning to her usual expression.

* * *

The pair had walked quietly alongside each other, Naruto found the silence very irritating. He'd try to start up a conversation but the armored girl would only give him one worded answers. There was something about this girl that was catching the blond's attention, Naruto seemed to noticed that their was definitely something bothering her. As they continued to walk on the open road of an unknown part of the town, Naruto and Erza came to the end of the streets and entered grassy scenic area. Naruto was amazed by the beautiful blue sky and the wide open ocean, he hardly ever saw an open space where the sky and ocean blended nicely together.

"I come here often, however this is the first time I've brought someone with me" Erza, who had been quiet up until now, looked on with a sad smile, "I haven't even told any of my friends about this place and here I am bringing a stranger here"

"Heh well I guess this can be our special place..." Erza raised an eyebrow at the blond. It took a while before Naruto realized what he had just said, "What I mean is that, we can met up here whenever we want to hang around!" Erza smiled before turning to the view, she liked this guy. He was easy to get along with and extremely friendly, somehow Erza could see herself being good friends with this Naruto. She then frowned when she remembered _him_, Erza was still conflicted with her once upon a time friend Jellal.

"By the way are you some type of Samurai or something?" Erza was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto poking her armor.

"N-No, my specialty is different kinds of sword styles" Erza nearly stuttered but the girl couldn't help it when the blond was fairly closer to her face.

"Oh, that's really awesome!" Naruto was amazed how many different kinds of people he was meeting and Erza was no exception, "Hey would you like to spar?"

**"Idiot! You're not suppose to be picking any fights with anyone yet!"** Kurama shouted in the inner thoughts of Naruto. The blond mentally scolded himself, the fox was right.

"Huh? I did not know you were a mage as well?" Erza titled her head as she questioned the blond. Naruto shook his head before correcting himself.

"I meant if you could possibly show me some of your abilities...?" Naruto sweated as he smiled sheepishly, he was to keep a low profile and he was doing a poor job so far. Erza thought about his request, she didn't see any harm in it. With a small smile, the red head girl nodded. She took a few steps back before summoning her armor. Erza using her Requip magic was able to summon one of her strongest forms, the Heaven's Wheel armor.

Naruto starred with nothing but awe, she had four wings on her back with two on each side, on each arm she had gauntlets and she wielded two huge swords. Erza wore a long dress on the bottom while her top showed her naval and she sported an armored bra that held her breast but revealed a lot of cleavage.

"That is so cool!" the blond praised the girl making her smile.

"Thank you, I have many more forms but I think this is enough" Requiping took a lot of magic and Erza wasn't really feeling herself today.

"You must be really powerful... I'd hate to be anyone who has to up against you" Naruto grinned and tried to imagine himself actually fighting Erza, it'd be a pretty interesting fight. When Erza released her armored form and requipped her usual form, Naruto noticed that same look had returned.

"I have to get stronger... So long as I'm strong enough to protect my comrades... Then maybe..." Erza trailed off, she didn't want to reminded what would happened if she couldn't protect those close to her. She had already seen an old friend fall right before her eyes.

"I see" Naruto started with a nod, "But I think you shouldn't distance yourself from them." the confused look on Erza's face told Naruto that she wasn't getting what he meant. "I can see it in your eyes, it may be hard to spot but it's definitely there." Naruto pointed at her chest, "You're alone..."

Erza's eyes got fierce, she glared at the blond as her hands tighten into fist. How dare he say something like that! Erza was upset that he could say something like that, she had just met this guy! She was so enraged that the red head wanted to punch Nauto's lights out. However there was something holding her back, no matter what she told herself, Erza knew that Naruto wasn't wrong.

When Naruto saw Erza's expression soften, he was glad she didn't take his words offensively but now he had a girl who was hurting. What was it with him and the opposite sex? Whatever it was, Naruto would always make sure to fix it in the end.

Erza was too deep in thought, she wondered if she had always been so cold to everyone in her guild recently. She only did it because she didn't want to get hurt, that's why she wore her armor because she had always felt safe. She tensed up when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. Her eyes blankly gazed at the hand grasping hers before she slowly trailed to who it belonged to. Her dark eyes met sapphire.

"It always helps when you have someone to hold you" Naruto smiled warmly while giving Erza a squeeze.

Erza looked at the blond with awe, she didn't know why but her eyes were nearly in tears. She wondered how some stranger that was dying in the middle of the street and had just met was making her feel like this all of a sudden. Closing her eyes, Erza gave a small smile of her own, "Thank you"

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sunlight's painful glare, she groaned as she turned to her side. Her head was killing her, what did she do last night? The blonde whined as her window was open, allowing all the noise outside to enter her room. Lucy grabbed her pillow and hid her head under it. She groaned once more, the noise wouldn't go away and her head was banging hard.

"Oh make it go away!" She cried out from under her pillow. Before she knew it, Lucy's window closed magically. She smiled to herself, clueless about the pink haired maid standing over her bed.

"Master... I wish to be punished again" Lucy with bags under her eyes peeled one eye out when she recognized the voice. Lucy slowly rose from her bed, her hair covering her face and messy from the back, she didn't even realize she was completely naked with only the sheets covering her body.

Lucy blinked twice before squinting her eyes at the pink haired girl. Lucy stared at her celestial summon, she wore her usual maid's outfit and had her eyes set on Lucy but what was different about her were her relaxed eyes. She seemed content and relaxed which was rather odd.

"Vir-Virgo?" Lucy questioned as she pulled her legs out of the bed and sat at the edge. "What happened yesterday?"

"You were heavily influenced by alcohol, along with Naruto-sama" Virgo said with out hesitation. "Naruto-sama?" Lucy questioned, the name did sound familiar but she could remember were exactly she heard it. Virgo nodded and continued, "Correct, last night Naruto-sama and you were having intimate contact"

"What!" Lucy yelled as she hid in her bed sheets and only to stick her face out.

"Fear not my lady, for you only lasted ten minutes before you fell asleep" Virgo stood properly and spoke without breaking her composure. Lucy sighed in relief, she was glad she hadn't gave herself to some guy she had just met and didn't even remember till now. She frowned a bit, if she ever saw him again she'd slap the crap out of him for tricking her by getting her drunk, who would do such a thing?!

"Wait" Lucy said, "Why are you calling him like that?" Virgo stared directly at Lucy's eyes before replying, "While my lady was out, I took your part..." And in an uncharacteristic manner of the pink haired maid, she began to sport a small blush as her eyes were still holding that content state.

"Dattebayo." Virgo said with no expression, Lucy's eyes widen in surprise and then it started to all come back to her. The festival, the bar, the frightening old woman and finally Naruto! "What!?" She was not only shocked that Virgo had slept with the blond but was angry that he had forgotten about her. Lucy gritted her teeth in anger, she would definitely get her payback. Lucy winced, she had over done it, her head was throbbing now. How was she suffering from these effects if Lucy hadn't even touch the alcoholic beverage. That jolt of pain brought back a memory that Lucy only hoped was a dream.

_"I'm going to destroy Fairy Tail" _Her eyes widen when she realized his words.

"Oh no! Virgo slept with the bad guy!"

_An: Erza is a little bit depressed after the events with the Tower of Heaven so that explains why she is like this at the moment. As for Naruto, well so far it's a mystery as to what his motives really are. If you liked the story please let me know what you liked about it in a review, if you can do it in detail._


End file.
